paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashes and the Hypoglycemic Panic
Ashes and the Hypoglycemic Panic By Rockydog13 Summary: It is the day of the big game and Ashes is hard at work getting it ready for his friends however today Ashes would soon learn he would have Hypoglycemia. While preparing the place for the game, he gets dizzy and cold and soon collapses and goes into unconsciousness. Dodge came early and upon finding him got his dad and together get him to the hospital where he was stabilized and soon asleep. When he comes to, Smoky tells him what he has and helps him overcome it but will Ashes understand his condition fully? Note: This story is to help all those who have Hypoglycemia whether they be human or pup. I myself have it so I hope this can help. Characters: Ashes Cinders Rocky Chase Marshall Rubble Zuma Smoky Trapper Faith Dodge Autumn Special Guest Dr. Josiah Weaten Story: It was a calm Mid-fall day at the firehouse where Ashes was reading the paper with his mom which is where our story begins. Ashes: Hmm what looks good for today mom? Cinders: There is a crafts festival at the school, a new exhibit of white tiger cubs at the zoo, and the Adventure Bay Batting Terriers take on the Foggy Bottom Ball Cats for the title. Ashes: Hey Mom can I prepare the firehouse to look like the game center Smoky took me to and can I invite him, Dodge, his other pups and some other friends? Cinders: Of course son just make sure to be safe I will be at Fire house number 5 if you need me. Ashes: Ok Mom. I just need to call Smoky and Dodge. He called Smoky's house. ''Hello Smoky? Smoky: Ashes hey there. What's happening? Ashes: I was wondering would you, Dodge, and the others like to come over to the firehouse and watch the big game? I will have food and all sort of fun ready for you when you come. The game starts at 6 pm. Smoky: Sure! We will be there at 4. Ashes: Ok! I can't wait to see you guys. ''As he hung up the phone he felt something. '' Ashes: Whoa I feel dizzy, must be from playing to much. ''He shook it off and then got to work. He called up Mr. Porter and he ordered a pizza for everyone, meatballs, hot pretzels, and large meatball subs. ''Ok that is the food it will be here at 5 but now ''Shudders ''I feel cold oh I left the fridge open I better close it. ''He does so but he had no idea these were some of the symptoms that something was very wrong. Hours later at Smoky's house Dodge: Daddy, Dodge go to firehouse and help Ashes? Smoky: Writing ''Ok son call me on Ashes's phone when you get there? Dodge: Ok! ''Dodge left and went to the firehouse but there something was very wrong. Ashes had completed the fun-fan section. He put up a face painting station, video games, and a baseball board game. He then got some popcorn popped and hot dogs cooked and then he put all the food he cooked on a table. Ashes: Oh I forgot the drinks I better make some sugar free punch since Smoky is Diabetic. He went to the cupboard and got the powdered drink mix and as he started mixing.... ''OK once this is done, the snack table will be r r ready oh no ''he was dizzy again but when he shut his eyes he collapsed and drifted into unconsciousness at that moment Dodge was at the door. '' Dodge: Ashes? Ashes home? ''He walked through the firehouse and saw he did a nice job getting the place ready but he wondered where Ashes was. Ashes, Dodge here to help. Huh? He walked in and he saw powdered drink mix on the floor and as he went into the kitchen he saw his friend.... ''Ashes! Is Ashes Ok?! Ashes: ''Groaning He wrote weakly ''C call your d dad I n need help. ''As he finished writing he fainted again. Dodge: Ashes! Dodge get help! He ran to the phone and dialed the button with Smoky's badge on it. Smoky: Hello Ashes? I was coming with Trapper Faith and the other guys. Dodge: Crying Daddy Ashes need help! Smoky: What happened Dodge? As he spoke the words appeared on the screen on Ashes Phone screen. Dodge: Ashes on floor! He shivering, weak, and he need help. Smoky: Hold on son I will be right there! Smoky hung up and told the others to wait as he went to the firehouse to find his son upset. Dodge: Daddy help Ashes please! he said upset with tears in his eyes. They saw Ashes shivering and he was pale. Smoky: Writing ''Dodge get a blanket I will call the hospital he needs to go there! Dodge: Ok Daddy! ''He grabbed a blanket and he and Smoky wrapped Ashes up as Smoky called the hospital. The two then took the poor pup to the hospital where he was admitted dressed in red dalmatian pajamas and he was helped. The doctors stabilized him and he was soon fast asleep however the doctor came out to see Smoky. Smoky: Doctor Weaten, what is it? Doctor Josiah Weaten: I am afraid your friend has Hypoglycemia. His blood sugar was too low that is why he fainted. He wrote this to Dodge. Smoky: I can help him I know how the little guy feels. Doctor Josiah Weaten: I know Smoky I helped you when you were diagnosed with type 1 Diabetes. As the two talked Dodge walked into Ashes's room and saw him sleeping. Dodge: Don't worry Ashes, Dodge here to help. He then saw his buddy wake up. Ashes: W where am I? How am I h here? As he talked Dodge hugged him and he cried Ashes: Dodge what is it? I am fine now. he wrote. Dodge: Ashes Ashes have hypoglycemia! Ashes: W what? I don't understand? At that moment Smoky and Doctor Weaten came in. Smoky: Calm Down Ashes it will be ok I will help you. Doctor Weaten: What happened was your blood sugar got too low and that is why you fainted. Smoky: I am the opposite, I got sick when my blood sugar got too high. He explained how when he was on a mission, this happened to him and how everyone helped him overcome this challenge. Ashes nodded and as the doctor left, Dodge noticed tears in Ashes eyes. Dodge: What wrong Ashes? Ashes: I ruined our fun today. He said sadly but at that moment Smoky came. Smoky: Its not your fault. Ashes nodded and fell back to sleep and at that moment Smoky had a idea. Smoky: Wrote ''Come on son let's let him sleep I have a idea. ''After that he and Dodge left and got Ashes his own glucose meter and the fun things he had planned at the firehouse. They were going to watch the game and have the party in the hospital room while at the same time, show Ashes they were all they here to help him but as they did so, Ashes has a terrible dream. '' Ashes: N no guys please. ''In his dream everyone did not want anything to do with him due to his condition and everyone left him alone and then he had another attack in which no on helped him as he passed out in his dream he woke up. ''I better leave I don't want to a burden to everyone. ''With teary eyes he crept out of the hospital and ran when he ran into Autumn. Autumn: Ashes what's wrong? She saw he was upset and noticed his hospital bracelet on his paw. Ashes: I need to go!'' He ran off for the woods where he figured he would no longer be a problem As he vanished Autumn called her mentor Smoky.'' Autumn: On her pup tag ''Smoky its Autumn, is something wrong with Ashes? Smoky: Yes he was in the hospital because he has hypoglycemia. Why do you ask? Autumn: Because he just ran past me upset and he went into the woods! Smoky: On no! Hang on I will be right over! ''As he and Autumn prepared to get Chase and the others to help find him, Ashes was hidden in a tree knot hole and he was shuddering. Ashes: Well I g g g guess I will not be a burden here. As he whimpered he heard someone and he ducked deeper into the knot hole. Rocky: What a nice day clear sky, cool breezes, a puppy in the knot hole in the tree and all the flowers. What the? He ran back to the tree and he saw a tail poking out of the tree and he then heard Ashes whimpering. ''Ashes what are you doing in there? Ashes: ''Crying ''Rocky I am hiding here so I will not be a burden. Rocky: Huh? A burden? Ashes: I found out I had hypoglycemia today and the party I had planned for the game was ruined due to me. Then I had a terrible nightmare in which I had another attack and everyone left me because they did not want me to be a bother. ''Sobbing ''I love and care for the others so I ran and hid here so I would not bother them. Rocky: Its ok Smoky went through the same thing. ''He gently pulled Ashes out by his collar and then he hugged the poor puppy. ''We helped him by getting on a regular diet that would help keep his blood sugar level. We all also showed him our support. Ashes Yes but I also dreamed that I lost Autumn and I am scared that Mom will worry more. I just accepted the fact I am deaf. ''At that moment he saw Cinders, Smoky, Dodge, Trapper, Faith, Autumn and the other male Paw Patrol adults come to him. Cinders: Oh son it will be ok! She hugged her son. Autumn: Its ok Ashes, I will help you. Faith and Trapper: So will we. Dodge: Dodge help Ashes too! Ashes: Sniffs ''thanks guys well I better go home. ''As he finished writing this for Dodge and a''s he prepared to go he was hugged by Dodge.'' Dodge: Dodge no want Ashes to go home. Dodge want Ashes better at hospital. Ashes: B but I wanted to. Yawns he soon fell asleep on the grass next to the tree. Cinders: I got him. She picked up Ashes by his collar and put him on her back. All of them went to the hospital where Ashes was tucked into bed while dressed in new warm and fuzzy hospital pajamas . Unknown to him he had a surprise in his room. Trapper: Ashes did a nice job setting up the party. he wrote and whispered. Faith: Yes I hope we make him happy by bringing the party to him. Chase: Oh! I remembered we got jerseys to wear. Marshall: Yeah we will all look so cool. Zuma: I also got a hat for Ashes. Rubble: Cool I got him a baseball set which he can play with everyone. Rocky: Nice work guys hey Smoky what did you get? Smoky: I got Ashes his own glucose meter and his own help pendant in case he needs help and none of us are near. Cinders: Thanks everyone come on let's get the jerseys on. As they all left and went to get the things on Ashes woke up and saw the room. Ashes: Wow. Sniffles ''They all really care. ''He smiled with tears in his eyes and then he hopped out of his bed and walked to the sun room where he watched the sun set but as he got into a comfy seat the others came in. Marshall: All right Let's watch the game! Zuma: And enjoy ourselves while we watch it. Rubble: Yeah and enjoy the food hehe. As they go into the hospital room... Rocky: Oh No! Smoky: Ashes is gone! Autumn: No he is still here! I smell him he is in there. She points to the sun room. Dodge: Dodge go see him. Smoky: Writes ''ok buddy we will get started with the party in his room. Autumn: ''Writes ''I will help Dodge. Doctor Weaten: ''Coming up ''Smoky can you come in with us I think he could use another who was like him to talk too. Smoky: Ok Trapper Faith I will be right with you ''As the others go back to Ashes's hospital room Doctor Weaten, Smoky, Dodge, and Autumn went into the hospital sun room where they found Ashes laying on a lounge chair watching the sky. Ashes: Sighs ''Smoky, guys Doctor Weaten what is it? Smoky: You weren't in your hospital room and we were worried. Doctor Weaten: We thought you ran out again. Autumn: Why did you come here? Ashes: I came here to watch the sunset and to do some thinking. ''As he finished talking Dodge saw it. Dodge: Why Ashes crying? Something wrong? Ashes: Sniffs and writes ''No Dodge I am just so happy you guys really care. Smoky: Of course you are one of my son's friends and any pup who needs help we help. Ashes: But how do I ensure I do not have another attack and I don't want to scare you guys. I don't know what to do. Doctor Weaten: Smoky and I can help you out with that. ''Writing and speaking ''Dodge and Autumn can you two go back to Ashes's hospital room Smoky and I will have a talk with Ashes. Autumn: Ok Doctor. ''She nuzzled Ashes. Dodge: OK. He hugs Ashes and his father and the two go. Ashes: What is it? Doctor Weaten: We will help you. To ensure your blood sugar does not get too low, it is important to eat a balanced diet and to watch eating carbs. Ashes: Carbs? Smoky: Carbohydrates. They can turn into sugars. There are good carbs that can be found in foods like most vegetables, some fruits and in whole grain foods. There are also bad carbs in foods like junk foods, white breads and some starchy vegetables like potatoes. Doctor Weaten: Its important to watch out for them and ensure that they are well balanced. Ashes: I see. Smoky: It is also important to ensure to regularly check your blood sugar as well. Which is why I got you this. He handed Ashes his own glucose meter and then demonstrated how to use it. ''If it gets to low take a glucose pill or eat a piece of fruit. ''Ashes nodded and checked his meter '' Ashes I its a a little low. Smoky: Come on we let's go back to the party. We got foods that are delicious but are helpful for your condition. Ashes: OK. ''He and Smoky went back to his room where he saw that all the pups and dogs were wearing jerseys for the Adventure Bay Batting Terriers and all but Autumn, Cinders, Dodge, and Smoky had their faces painted with gold on one side blue on the other and with designs on their faces. Dodge was next as Smoky put Ashes on the bed. Ashes: Sniffs Mmm these foods smell good and wow you guys look cool. Smoky: Thanks hehe you two are next to enjoy the fan experience. With that, the other adult dogs came with the face paint, jerseys, and caps. The gang all dressed Ashes and Dodge and soon painted their faces to match the adults and soon they all curled up and watch the Batting Terriers win the title and soon the adults fell asleep. Dodge: hehe Dodge love baseball and Dodge look awesome. Ashes hehe so do I. He wrote and then hugged Dodge. Dodge: Why Ashes hug Dodge? Ashes: Writing Because you saved me earlier and you Autumn and everyone helped me. I feel much better thanks to you guys. Autumn: Of course silly pup. We will ensure any pup or person who needs help gets it. As she finished talking the two kissed and Smoky and Dodge watched. Ashes was grateful to Smoky, Autumn, Dodge, and all the others which helped him understand. He could not wait for the many more adventures to come now knowing he could overcome this new condition with his friends and with the knowledge he learned. The End